


Gooey

by pandaperson



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's unfinished, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and sucks, idk why I'm posting this, thanks Gene for liking this dumb shit, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaperson/pseuds/pandaperson
Summary: What happens if you, a ghost, go on a car drive with your girl crush who's also maybe a ghost to go stargazing but everything just goes wrong. But she's totes not your actual crush, haha. That would be gay. And we're not that for sure. But she's really beautiful, right? In the uh...best friend kind of way, of course. You did not just take her stargazing because she's the most adorable woman you've ever had the pleasure of meeting. No. That's definitely not it. Because again...that's kinda gay.An Annabel x Lenore fic I never finished.





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreampizzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreampizzer/gifts).

> Hi. This sucks.
> 
> (I say that about all my works, maybe it's actually okay.)
> 
> I wrote this to get out of writer's block and it helped. I never finished it and if you're genuinely invested in this ship, the cliffhanger is gonna be very frustrating, I'm afraid.
> 
> Thank you so much, Mari for proofreading all my works, you're the best.
> 
> Also thanks to Gene, who told me this was a thing and encouraged me to write this. 
> 
> You're all amazing. <3

Annabel Lee looked out of the window of the shabby Renault Rapid Lenore was driving, half corporeal and very focused on the steering wheel not escaping her cold hands. 

They passed modern shops with intense, bright lights and, as the sun was already setting over the small town, said shops grew more and more sparse and made way for endlessly long fields of corn and wheat, trees growing tall around the streets before them. 

The smell of fresh rain wafted through the windows that just refrained from closing completely, street lights framing the perfect image of a perfect evening. The corners of her mouth twitched to form a smile, big eyes, a beautiful mix of deep blue and vibrant green gazing up at the milky rose sky.

"What're you looking at, Annabanana?" Came a soft, slightly raspy voice from the driver's seat, the voice that obviously belonged to her most adorable friend, Lenore.  
"Life," Annabel answered with a sigh, the further they drove the more the pastel pink tone of the sky bled into a kind of blue that was similar to Annabel's stunning eyes, whose focus was still outside of the car.  
When her reply made her brunette friend snicker, she finally turned around, facing her properly.

"I just have never seen the 2000's before, it is all so very exciting, don't you think so, too?"  
The excitement of her bubbly, ginger friend was heavily contagious, and finally, put a genuine smile on Lenore's face.  
"I mean, yeah. The first time H.G. helped me travel to this time period, I was very excited as well. You'll totes get used to it, though."

They passed a very lonely coffee shop of sorts and for the second she could peak inside, she yet again gasped at the modern interior. "Lenore, Lenore whatever was that flickering thing hanging above the cashiers head?!"  
Annabel's excited, yet archaic way of speaking made Lenore's smile grow even wider.

"That's called a television, A-Bells. In short, you already know we can record real life events, but on a television, you can show your creations to other people."  
Annabel gasped, yet again, but a lot quieter than before. "So if I filmed me braiding your most beautiful hair, I could show my...creation, this... video...?" She gave Lenore a questioning look and the brunette nodded (maybe even blushed faintly), confirming she heard learned quite a few things since being brought back by one of Krishanti's friends. His name was equally as weird, Lenore thought, but never said out loud that, in her opinion, Caribou Sharktooth was the dumbest thing she's ever heard said out loud to her as an introduction.

Annabel continued after Lenore's reaffirmation.  
"I could show this video to all of my dearest friends? Could I perhaps make them experience the same joy that I felt while doing it? Is that the purpose of this neat invention?"  
Through gritted teeth, Lenore let out a huff. "That's what they say."  
Staying in control of this car, especially as a ghost, had proven itself to be harder than she expected, usually, she didn't need to drive this far for a location, but she wouldn't want her sweet Annabel to miss out on it. Not that she had a crush on her or anything. That would be absurd. 

She actually got the impression that Miss Annabel Lee had quite the infatuation with her brother, Edgar Allan Poe. They hung out together a lot, and she already knew that the older sibling was head over heels for the innocent ginger. He got all blushy whenever he was around her, always stuttered, which he rarely did and even if, he always had found a way to hide it from other people. But not from Annabel Lee.

No, Lenore Alice Poe was merely, well, a friend. And she was fine with being just that. Even though she, through extensive time traveling, had found out that some people just felt attracted to one gender, and others to two, or more or none or--  
She shook her head. It wasn't like she had an actual crush on her or anything.  
There was just something about the way her hair was always so beautifully flowing down her shoulders, or the way her eyes opened sleepily whenever she closed them to take a well-earned break from everything. 

On top of that, Lenore would never think about stealing her brother's crush away from him, even though she certainly could-- not that she had a crush on her to begin with, anyway. 

By now, it was almost completely dark outside and both Lenore and Annabel appreciated the comfortable silence that had fallen over them for the past few minutes. It fit the scenery outside to stay quiet for a bit and just take it all in. The humming of the wheels of their old Renault and the few raindrops that still fell onto the wind shield were the only sounds to be heard, really. 

"Do you think they know?" Annabel whispered when the sound of the car scared away a few birds away that had been hopping around cheerfully on the asphalt.  
"Do you think they know what a beautiful world they live in? Do they even fully realize how lucky they are to be able to fly?"

Lenore did not have an answer to it, if she was being honest. "Maybe you should ask Edgar. That ravenhoarder could probably give you a satisfying answer."  
Annabel sighed, but her face was turned to face the night sky again and since she didn't have a reflection anymore, Lenore was unable to read her facial expression but her tone of voice sounded...exhausted.  
"Yes. Right. Edgar."

It was at this point that Lenore started to get worried, but time wasn't quite on her side with this one, because as soon as she wanted to interrogate her cute (not that she had a crush on her or anything) roommate about her weird behavior when she mentioned Edgar, she had to take a sharp turn and Annabel immediately picked up on the hint. Maybe people thought of Annabel as simple and not very intelligent but Lenore got to know her and she was actually quite sharp. 

"Oh, is this the destination? Dear Lenore, it is so lovely, yes it really is!"  
The adorable little Ginger (that Lenore did not have a crush on), phased through the door out of the passenger's seat of the small car before it even got to a halt, and once it did and the sound of the engine died down, Lenore leaned back in exhaustion. Which reminded her of--

Annabel. The one that was currently floating up and down in excitement over the idyllic abandoned building that once was a big farm, and Lenore had actually visited it, in another time period. Her heart sank at the thought of the lovely elderly couple that the farm belonged to, who had been so very nice to her and H.G. before. They died in late 1899 and their children and grandchildren had all saved up money together to prevent the building from being torn down. Instead, they bought the whole area surrounding the farm. Just for them.

"Lenore! Lenore! Please, you must come outside, the air is fantastic on this most wonderful evening!"  
In slight frustration, which wasn't directed at Annabel, but at herself, she floated out into the open as well.  
"You do know that we don't have lungs anymore, do you? We don't even, like, breathe."

An elbow met her arm and partially disappeared and blurred into it.  
"Let your imagination loose, Ms Poe. This night is ours to enjoy! You said you wanted to sit on the roof? That's pretty far up but I think I can make it...if you cheer me on."

The playfulness in her voice made the brunette's figurative stomach drop, but not because she had a crush on her or anything, just because it...  
...she didn't have an explanation. She couldn't get herself out of this one. She had no excuse. She just did not have a crush on the beautiful Annabel Lee, and that's on that, she thought to herself, even when she started doubting her own thoughts for a second.

After a lot of cheering on and struggling noises, they both sat next to each other, semi corporeal, watching the stars up in the sky. Lenore shivered, which was weird, considering ghosts couldn't get cold. Maybe a ghostly disease was going around? All she knew was that it did not, in any way, have to do anything with the slightly taller ghost next to her, and oh, so very close to her own misty form.

The smaller girl enjoyed moments like these. Usually, Annabel was bubbly and jumpy, always on the run to do something, visit someone, or run that errand. But on rare occasions she was calm, collected and quiet, almost introverted.

"I quite enjoy spending my time with you, Ms. Poe." Annabel said, almost incoherent the way she muttered it, not facing her but still gazing up at the stars.  
Lenore turned to look at her head from the side, her sharp, pointy nose held high upwards towards the sky. She tried not to blush again, which apparently could still happen to ghosts, it was just painfully more obvious because it wasn't subtle blood rushing to her cheeks, just a deep red color plastered on her pale face. 

"I...quite enjoy spending my time with you too, Ms Lee." That's when Annabel's big, wide eyes finally looked back into Lenore's deep brown ones, but usually, she smiled at her while doing so. Always. With no exception.  
This time she didn't. She looked awfully serious. Okay, this had to be about her brother. She sharply inhaled to speak but as if the sweet ginger could read her mind, she cut her off, yet again.

"Kiss me."


End file.
